1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed generally to water jet components for use in spa and hydrotherapy equipment. The present invention is directed more specifically to water jet having an internal structural element that allows the water flow and/or air flow to be limited or turned on and off by twisting or rotating the internal structural element.
2. Related Art
Artificial water structures, such as conventional spas, hot tubs, whirlpool baths, swimming pools and the like, hereinafter referred to and defined as hydrotherapy equipment or tubs, comprise various components and features, such as jet. Jets inject water together with air, if desired, using venturi nozzles or jets, against the bodies of occupants usually partially immersed therein. Such jets allow the occupant to control the water or aerated water input to the hydrotherapy equipment or tub.
By way of example, typical hydrotherapy equipment with jets mounted thereon or therethrough are constructed as a molded shell to form a water containment or fluid enclosure having a footwell or floor and an upstanding sidewall. Molded within the enclosure are a plurality of therapy stations which may include seats or platforms for reclining. The shell typically is constructed of fiberglass, plastic or a similar material, or a composite of such materials, forming a tub. One or more pumps usually are placed under the shell (the dry-side) to draw water from the enclosure tub and discharge it, usually with air, into the enclosure tub (the wet-side) through a plurality of jets of various types, including venturi-type jets such as water jet aerators. The jets usually are mounted through the shell in either or both of the floor and sidewall. Typically, jets mounted through the sidewall are located below the water line of the hydrotherapy equipment.
Water jet aerators can be used in these artificial water structures to provide jets of aerated water to provide a massaging and therapeutic action. The massaging and therapeutic action usually is provided by water jet aerators that are recessed into the walls of the artificial water structures. Several water jet aerators are usually spaced about the perimeter of an artificial water structure. In some water jet aerators, the nozzles may be rotated to achieve a desired flow. The nozzle is often a swivel type nozzle, which allows the direction of the flow to be adjusted by the user of the artificial water structure for maximum massaging or therapeutic action.
As already mentioned, one type of water jet aerator that is in common use in artificial water structures uses the venturi process. The venturi process involves mixing a stream of pressurized water with ambient air. This venturi type action occurs in an aeration chamber, with the air being drawn into a low pressure chamber from a passageway that is connected to the ambient atmosphere. The low pressure is created by the flow of water through the low-pressure chamber. The mixture of pressurized water and air thereby provides an aerated jet of water, which then is discharged through a nozzle into the water contained in the artificial water structure.
These venturi-type water jet aerators often are adjustable and may include a flow control system for manually adjusting the flow of air or water, or a combination of the air and water. For example, a first type of control system for a water jet aerator operates by manipulating the water flow and maintaining a steady, constant air flow through the aerator. A second type of control system adjusts both the air flow and the water flow simultaneously and proportionally. A third type of flow control system allows for independent adjustment of both the airflow and the water flow.
For the most part, water jet aerators are manufactured with a sealed single part body into which different nozzles can be inserted. The single part body is mounted on the spa in an orientation selected by the installer, or at random if the installer has no desired or instructed orientation. The flow of water or air through the nozzle often can be adjusted by some means on the nozzle. For example, the nozzle may include some type of valve or shut-off that, when actuated, decreases or stops the flow of water and/or air through the nozzle. However, there are many different and popular types of nozzles that do not have such an adjustment means and therefore the flow of water and/or air through the nozzle cannot be adjusted or stopped. Also, many of the current water jet aerator housings do not allow for adjustment of the water and/or air flow into the housing component, or at a minimum do not allow for simple adjustment of the water and/or air flow into the housing component.
Accordingly, there is always a need for an improved water jet aerator system. For example, there is always a need for a water jet aerator that can accept nozzles and that can be adjusted simply and easily. Additionally, there is always a need for a water jet aerator that allows for simple adjustment of the water and/or air flow into the housing component. It is to these needs, among others, that the present invention is directed.